


Winner Takes All

by sunshinesamizayn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesamizayn/pseuds/sunshinesamizayn
Summary: Finn has a cute idea, Sami misinterprets it, but is met with a pleasant surprise.





	Winner Takes All

Sami and Finn laid on the double bed in Finn’s apartment. It was an August afternoon and the air conditioning barely managed to deal with the thick heat that filled the air. Finn curled into Sami, one arm wrapped around the small of his back and his head resting on Sami’s bare chest.

“- and I finished it off with ab crunches so now I’m all worn out.”

Sami stroked Finn’s hair reassuringly. “It pays off. You look always look gorgeous.”

“I took the best gym selfie for ya. I meant to send it before I got back but I forgot. Hold on let me find it,” Finn said as he reached for his phone.

“Why are you looking for a photo to show me when I can just look at you right here?”

Finn scoffed as he scrolled through his gallery. “Ha, no. I’ve just eaten. No one has abs after they’ve eaten. No one.”

“Oh it’s shirtless is it?”

“Yeah, just fer you.”

Sami mussed Finn’s hair til he passed his phone over.

“Oh damn.”

“Going to the gym so much has its benefits,” Finn mused. “Gotta say, it’s certainly made me better at something.”

Sami’s eyebrows shot upwards.

“What’s that?” He asked.

“I’ll show ya,” Finn said. “Move yer legs apart and let me get on top of ya.”

Sami looked back incredulously as Finn placed a hand either side of his body so his face was just above his. It was so out of nowhere, but Sami was up for it nonetheless.

“Press ups!” Finn said.

“Press ups?” Sami exclaimed.

“I had this idea that I would do press ups with you underneath and for every press up I’d give you a kiss. I don’t know, it sounded cute in my head…”

“No, yes, absolutely,” Sami laughed. “That’s adorable.”

Finn gave Sami a grin in response.

“I’ll count you down,” Sami said. “Three, two, one-”

And Finn’s arms bent, bringing his face to Sami’s and pressing his lips to his.

“One.”

And again.

“Two.”

Finn went on for another five before pausing in the plank position. “I betcha I can do it one handed.”

“I bet you can!” Sami replied supportively.

Finn laughed, “No, you have to bet against me!!”

“Is that so…” Sami pondered. “What’s the prize if I’m right and you can’t, and vice versa.”

“Winner decides.”

Sami narrowed his eyes.

“Tempting.”

“Do we have a deal?” Finn smiled mischievously.

Sami sighed dramatically. “Go on then.”

Finn extended a hand, then did a press up with ease, Sami’s hand still in his.

“Goddammit!” Sami exclaimed, throwing his head back against the pillow with laughter.

“Looks like ya owe me one,” Finn said. “Remember the stipulation?”

“Winner decides,” Sami grumbled.

Finn did a couple more one handed press ups, clearly showing off at this point.

“Here, babe, it’s okay.” Finn said and cupped Sami’s face with his hand as he did another.

Sami narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue in mock annoyance and Finn grinned back at him, planting a kiss of his forehead.

“How about another challenge, winner takes all?”

“I’m not usually a gambling man,” Finn pondered. “But sure.”

“Okay,” Sami said as a mischevious smile grew on his face. “Have you ever tried the no handed press up?”

“The what?” Finn asked, frowning before Sami swiped Finn’s hand off the bed and he collapsed in a heap on top of him.

“Yer the worst,” Finn said between laughs and he playfully smacked Sami’s chest. Sami caught his hand, rubbing circles on his palm with his thumb.

“Don’t smack me,” he said gently. “I still have a prize. Winner takes all, remember?”

“Ya cheated, it doesn’t count.”

“What??”

“Yup, thas’ the rules.”

“You referring to the official rule book there? Can I take a look?”

“I memorised it. Page 15, line 32. You can check later.”

Sami shook his head in amusement and looked down at Finn’s hand in his.

“You know… you may go to the gym more than I do but I could still toss you off me right now, easy.”

“Try it.”

Sami brought Finn’s palm to his lips and gave the top of his hand a soft kiss. Finn smiled gently as he felt the tickle of his beard.

“Nah, why would I want you off me? You’re cute here.”

Finn looked away shyly and pressed a kiss to Sami’s fuzzy chest.

“I love you,” he said quietly.

“I love you too.”


End file.
